Will of Fire
by Roy D Harper
Summary: The illegimitate son of a famous pro-hero. Inheriting a more powerful version of his quirk. Losing his mother at a young age and gaining a brother in the process. What will be the destiny of Izuku now?
1. Prologue: My Fire

Prologue

 **Hello everybody! I am here to give you a new story. 'Will of Fire'. Just as I promised. Now, you probably already read the description so there's no need for me to explain too much. The only thing I'm going to say are that Izuku will have a personality similar to Ace from One Piece and that Katsuki won't be a bully all the story. Maybe a little at the start. With that said, let's go to the story!**

 **Legend:**

"Talking."

'Thinking...'

 **Prologue: My Fire.**

"Come on Deku! Run faster!"

"What you think I'm doing Kachan!"

"Don't call me like that!"

"Will you drop the Deku name?!"

"No!"

"Then deal with it Ka-Chan!"

These two kids, Izuku Midoriya 'Deku', and Katsuki Bakugo 'Kachan', are two four-year-old kids that just like any other of their age would be playing around. But, the time for them is close to arrive.

Years ago, a strange accident happened in Honk Kong. A new born baby was shining. Yes, shining like if he was some sort of lightbulb.

What first was thought to be an isolated incident, more and more people started to develop these strange powers called 'Quirks'. After years of research, there is still more information needed to cover all this field. But some basic knowledge of them, is that it usually manifest at a young age, 4 years old as minimum, that it only affects people that lack a joint in their little finger of the foot.

Because of this, new crime came up and new justice methods appear. So, with the arrival of quirks, it was the dawn of Heroes and Villains.

But, going back to the story, Izuku is the only one of his pre-school group that still don't have a quirk. Even Katsuki haves a quirk, Explosion, it is the name.

But Izuku haves hope that his quirk will show up soon. And that it will be just as awesome as Katsuki. Katsuki is also waiting for the moment that the quirk of his best friend appears. That way, the two of them will be awesome and he can become a hero and he his sidekick. (Even though that Izuku says that if that would happen, he would be the hero and Katsuki the sidekick.)

"Okay! We arrived!" Katsuki exclaimed as they arrived to a beach that was more a junkyard that a beach.

"Kachan; what are we doing here?" Izuku asked his blonde friend that grinned.

"Because this is our secret base! Here we're going to make our plans to become great heroes! Now let's go in the Bakugo's Hero Company HQ!" Katsuki said as he rushed into the junkyard being followed by Izuku.

"We're not going to call it like that!" Izuku screamed but Katsuki ignored it. They entered the junkyard and in there they found chairs, a table, an abandoned van and an old mattress. They organized everything inside the van, and their secret hideout was made.

"You know, this is pretty good." Izuku said as he sat down on one of the chairs that they found. Katsuki grinned.

"I know. Everything that I do is awesome. From finding great places like this, to my quirk." He said as he opened his palm and small explosions where form on it.

Izuku rolled his eyes at his friend "Just wait. When my quirk shows up, you will be left in the dust."

Katsuki scoffed but grinned anyway "So; what do you think your quirk will be, Deku?"

Izuku shrugged "Maybe something with magnetism or something with fire. I mean, that are the quirks that my parents have."

"Hey, but you never had met your dad. How you know his quirk?" Katsuki asked.

"Mom told me that his quirk is to breath fire or something like that. So, wouldn't it be cool if I can do something with fire? I mean, magnetism is alright, but fire is way cooler." Izuku said smiling at nothing and Katsuki smirked.

"Maybe, but my explosions are cooler."

"You mean annoying?"

"Shut up Deku!"

Izuku laughed at his friend's outburst and noticed that it was getting dark outside "Hey Kachan, it's getting late."

Katsuki grinned "Afraid?"

"Nah, worried about mom. You know how she can gets. Let's go." Izuku said as he left the van being followed by Katsuki.

"Hey, but for real; what do you think your quirk will be?" Katsuki asked again.

"I don't know. I just hope it is something cool. Hey; what if I get All Might's quirk!?" Izuku asked excited at Katsuki that rolled his eyes.

"That's impossible. All Might is All Might. You are Deku." Katsuki said mockingly and Izuku rolled his eyes. Even though it sounds offensive, Izuku knows that it is his own way of showing affection or something like that.

"Maybe. But imagine! Have super strength! Jump really high! Beat bad guys and save people! And the list goes on and on!" Izuku said excitedly and he continued his rambling. Katsuki watched him from the corner of his eye but he raised an eyebrow, when he saw some sparks coming from his friend's hair.

His eyes widened as his hair caught fire.

"Deku; don't panic." Katsuki said stopping on his tracks and Izuku stopped in front of him with a questioning look.

"Panic? Why?"

"Your hair. Your hair is on fire." Katsuki stated worriedly and Izuku let out a chuckle.

"My hair is on fire? If my hair was on fire I would have felt it." He went to one window. "You know, I expected more from y- MY HAIR IS ON FIRE!" He screamed seeing his reflection on the window.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO PANIC!"

"MY HAIR IS ON FIRE! HOW THE HELL YOU EXPECT ME NOT TO PANIC!"

And so, Katsuki started to chase Izuku that was running in circles while having his hands on his head, trying to stop the fire.

And that's how Izuku found out he had a quirk.

 ***Next Day, Hospital***

"Flame Soul?" Inko Midoriya, Izuku mother asked the doctor that nodded his head.

"That's right. According to the tests that we ran, it has the abbility to create and control any type of fire at will. Just like he is doing now." The doctor pointed to Izuku that had his hands covered in flames, as he watched with awe what he can create.

"Izuku! Don't do that. What if you burn yourself?" Inko asked worriedly and the doctor chuckled.

"I'm afraid that isn't possible. An aspect of his quirk is to resistant to any type of burnings. No mtter if they're caused by hot or cold temperatures."

Inko nodded nervously as she watched her son play with his new-found powers.

When they left the hospital, Inko told Izuku to stop using his powers in public. Izuku obeyed but he kept grinning. "Hey Mom, now I got the same powers like dad, right?!" Izuku asked the woman that stiffened at the mention of his father.

Faking a smile, she nodded. "Yes honey."

"Just like your dad."

 **And done! This was the prologue of 'Will of Fire'. I know there isn't a lot of story yet, but bear with me, because the story starts right away in next chapter. Some few things before we finish:**

 **Katsuki won't be THAT arrogant. He will be still be arrogant, but at a lower level, because Izuku will be a good rival for him since the beginning.**

 **Izuku won't be shy and awkward. He will still be a nice person always putting himself before others, but as I said in the beginning, he will have an attitude like Ace's.**

 **And that's all! Remember to leave your Review that it helps my motivation, PM me for any doubt or suggestion, Follow and Favorite the story and me.**

 **Till Next Time.**

 **Roy D. Harper.**

In the next chapter:

"Are you ready?"

"Welcome to your first year of school."

"Come on! It will be fun!"

"DEKU!"

"He is in bad condition."

"I have to call him."

"I knew you would call me again someday."

"Enji."

Next Chapter: An Accident makes a Reunion


	2. Chapter 1: An Accidents Makes a Reunion

Chapter 1

 **I'm back! Welcome everybody to the first chapter of 'Will of Fire'. Here, is where we really get into the true story. And I have to say, I'm surprised for the positive feed that the prologue received. I honestly thought that I did a not so good job on it. Anyway, answering some questions in the reviews; Izuku and Katsuki will be best friends and rivals. His powers are like the ones that the Mera-Mera No Mi except, the fact that he can't become fire. That might come in the future. And I think that's all, so let's go to the story!**

 **Legend:**

"Talking."

'Thinking...'

 **Chapter 1: An Accident makes a Reunion**

"Are you ready?" Inko asked her son that was going to his first day of school.

"Yes mom." Izuku said strapping his backpack to him.

"Pencil?" She asked and Izuku nodded.

"Yep."

"Snack?"

"Yes."

"Tissues?" Inko asked and Izuku smiled at her.

"Mom, I have everything. Anyway, I need to go. Kachan is waiting for me and you know how he can get." Izuku joked and Inko nodded with a smile.

"Izuku; I love you." Izuku looked at her with a smile.

"Me too. Bye mom!" He said as he rushed outside and started to walk towards his blonde and explosive friend house.

"You finally arrived." Katsuki said and Izuku shrugged.

"I'm not that late. Let's go. I want to make a good impression on my first day." Izuku said passing by Katsuki making him frown.

"OI! Wait for me!" He screamed as he rushed to his friend's side.

And so, Izuku and Katsuki started to walk towards their new school. "So, what do you think this is going to be?" Izuku asked him and Katsuki shrugged.

"Don't know. Don't care. I ust know that we will be roomed with a bunch of fucking losers." He grumbled and Izuku smirked.

"So you don't think that I'm a loser? That's so sweet Kachan." He teased and Katsuki glared at him.

"Fucking watch it."

Izuku raised his hands "Okay, okay. By the way; what does 'fucking' means? You say it a lot lately."

Katsuki shrugged "Don't know. Mom says it a lot when she is angry, happy, sad." Katsuki explained and Izuku nodded.

"Okay. So, it's something good?" Izuku asked still not getting the meaning of the word.

"I don't care. I like it." Katsuki said grinning and Izuku shrugged, if Kachan likes it, it is his problem.

 ***Classroom***

"Welcome to your first year of school." The teacher said with a surprising lack of motivation. But it was understandable. The whole class was a mess. No one was paying attention at the teacher, they were talking between themselves or just admiring Katsuki and his quirk.

Many of the students of this class went to preschool together so they already knew each other. There wasn't any awkwardness between each other.

Izuku was just sitting there waiting that his ego centrical friend to finish boasting. His ego was sometimes big enough that he couldn't handle.

Even though he have's what might be consider a flashy quirk, he doesn't brag a lot about it. Maybe because his mom told him to not do it. For some reason, his mom is really worried about him showing his quirk in public.

Anyway, he looked at the teacher one more time that was trying to make an attempt to bring control back to him in his class. He did it by stretching his arm and giving Katsuki a chop on the head.

Katsuki frowned and cursed a little and after some laughs, the class finally started.

 ***After School***

"I don't like that guy." Katsuki grumbled and Izuku smirked.

"Why? Because he put you on your place?" He teased and Katsuki glared at him.

"Shut up! You were supposed to back me up! That's the sidekick job." Katsuki screamed at him and Izuku rolled his eyes.

"For the last time; I will never be your sidekick." Izuku said and Katsuki scoffed at him. They kept on walking towards their neighborhood. They took a route that crosses something close to a forest. They used to play in here when they were smaller. It was either in Katsuki's house, their secret base or this forest.

They kept walking towards their destination, when Izuku stopped to see a tree. It was an average tree, only difference it was taller, and had more branches, making it easy to climb. Grinning, he got an idea.

"Hey Kachan! Want to climb this tree?" He asked and Katsuki stopped and stared at the tree.

"It's pretty tall." He simply stated and Izuku smirked.

"What? Afraid?" He teased. Katsuki grumbled a little, before throwing his backpack to the ground, and started to climb the tree. Izuku chuckled and followed his friend.

While Katsuki stopped first thinking that he got high enough, Izuku continued. Every chance that he haves to win over his friend, he takes it.

That way, he can tease him after.

"C'mon Kachan! I didn't know you are afraid from highs!" Izuku teased and Katsuki frowned.

"I'm not fucking scared!"

"Then why are you there like a scared kitty? While I'm going even higher towards the sky and- WOW!" Izuku screamed as the branch he was on, started to crack.

Katsuki eyes were filled with concern. "Oi. I think you need to climb down now."

Izuku nodded "Yeah. Just give me a momen-"

 ***CRACK***

"Or not." Izuku said as he clanged to the branch that was starting to break. Izuku weight was making the branch go down until...

 ***CRACK***

The branch broke in two, making Izuku fall. He passed Katsuki and hit the ground with a thump. Katsuki was eyeing at Izuku body that was not moving and had his eyes half-closed. A red liquid could be seen coming from Izuku's head.

"DEKU!"

 ***Hospital***

Katsuki's scream was heard by some people that when they saw the situation, they called for an ambulance that arrived rather quickly. They took Izuku and called Inko and informed her what happened to her son.

She had been crying since she arrived in there. Mitsuki Bakugo, Katsuki's mother and Katsuki are there too waiting for the doctors to give them any news.

"Come on Honey, don't cry. Everything is going to be fine." Mitsuki tried to comfort the crying woman with no effect.

"B-B-But what *sob* if he d-d-dies?" Inko asked between sobs and continued to cry as Mitsuki hugged her.

Katsuki was in front of the door, waiting for any news. He didn't know how much time passed until the door was finally open and a tired doctor came from it. Both women looked at him and he gave them a small reassuring smile.

"He will live. He fell and hit his head against something, a rock probably. He was in danger, but now he is safe." The doctor explained and Inko let out a relieved sigh, while Katsuki and Mitsuki grinned.

"But, there is something important that I want to talk with you Miss Midoriya. May we talk in my office?" The doctor asked receiving confused looks from the two grownups. Inko nodded meekly, as she stood up and followed the doctor. Mitsuki went too, to make sure the doctor doesn't try any 'weird shit' as she stated.

Once in the office the doctor sat behind his desk and Mitsuki and Inko in front of it. The doctor siged as he leaned back. "Mrs. Midoriya, as I already said, your son is in no danger right now. But, all this will be expensive. And I want to know if you can afford it." The doctor syayed bluntly as he put a slip of paper on the table.

Inko took the piece of paper and gasped at the amount. "T-This is too much! I can't afford it!" Inko said and the doctor sighed.

"I'm sorry Miss Midoriya."

Inko sobbed while Mitsuki was rubbing her back, "Don't worry honey, we can help. How much is the amount to pay?" Inko hand her the piece of paper to her longtime friend. Mitsuki eyes widened and then she glared at the doctor. "What the fuck is tis price!? What is your benefit on putting such price at saving one life asshole!?"

The doctor gulped "It was placed by my superiors." He said and Mitsuki sighed annoyed.

"But if he is fine now, why the amount to pay is so high?" She demanded and the doctor sighed.

"He is stable. For now. We were going to perform the surgery, but first we need to make sure that the payment is alright." The doctor explained and Inko looked at the doctor with fierce eyes before Mitsuki could speak.

"I can pay."

"Eh? Inko, honey; that amount is too much. Maybe if we go to another hospital, we might-"

"No. Izuku needs help now." She bit her lip before speaking. "I have to call him."

Mitsuki eyes widen "You don't mean-"

"Yes. Izuku's father. Now if you excuse me, I have a call to make." She said as she went outside the office.

She took her phone out. It was the same phone she had from years. She hasn't changed it. Just the battery. She still has a lot of the contacts of people she doesn't remember anymore.

Or the ones she doesn't want to remember.

She looked for the number and press on it once she founded it. She put the phone close to her ear and waited for someone to pick up. She doesn't want to do this, but it's her best choice.

There was a chance that he doesn't pick up. There had passed years since they last talked. She just hoped that he picked up.

Finally, the call was answered "I knew you would call me again someday." A man's voice said from the other end making Inko frown.

"We need to talk. It is about your son."

There was silence in the other end for some brief seconds, making Inko doubt about this. "Go to my house. We will talk better there." Then, just like that, he hung up.

Innko sighed as she put her phone away. She could just hope that this was a good idea. She went inside the office to ask Mitsuki stay here with Izuku and the woman agreed. Then she prepared for a long and hard talk.

Walking out of the hospital, she ordered a cab and went towards her destination. When she arrived, she saw the huge mansion that the father of her child lived in. There was a butler waiting at the entrance that guided her inside. He guided her towards the main room where she sat and waited patiently for the man to show up.

After some few minutes, dressed as formal as they come, came a muscular man, with red-spikey hair and a beard made out of fire. Inko stand up to look at the man's turquoise eyes.

"Inko," The man started, "It's been a while."

"Enji."

"We need your help."

 **And done! This was the first chapter of 'Will of Fire'. I know this one explains too little, btu in the next chapter, I'm going to show how Inko and Enji met. Also, Izuku will meet his half-brother, Shoto. And before I leave, some people asked me when I'm going to upload this story. Like a schedule. Well, I'm going to try to upload it once a month at least. Maybe, if I'm in a writing spree or really motivated, two chapters per month. And that's all! Remember to leave your Review that it helps a lot. PM me for any doubt or suggestion. Follow and Favorite the story and me.**

 **Till Next Time.**

 **Roy D. Harper.**

In the next chapter:

"What happened?"

"You dare to show your disgusting face again?"

"Don't you know who I am?!"

"Who are you?"

"I guess we are brothers."

Next Chapter: Meetings and Memories


	3. Chapter 2: Meetings and Memories

Chapter 2

 **I'm back! Welcome, to the second chapter of 'Will of Fire'. In this one, will be how Inko and Enji met and most important, the first ever meeting of Izuku and Shoto. Now, I know that some people didn't like how Inko was 'forced' to call Enji again. To be honest, I was out of ideas of giving her a good reason to call him. I hope that this chapter was worth that. And for Izuku different personality, it is because this is an AU. Things WILL be different. And before we start, I want to say that because I can't control myself, I uploaded another BNHA story. 'Redemption of the Innocent'. So, if you like a slightly darker themes (Child Abuse between others) and Vigilante!Izuku, then that's the story for you. And now, let's go to the story!**

 **Legend:**

"Talking."

'Thinking...'

 **Chapter 2: Meetings and Memories**

Enji Todoroki, also known as Endeavor, the second top hero in Japan. Inko met him years ago, when she and Mitsuki still were in college.

Inko worked in a café as a waitress and one day, the red-headed man entered into the shop and her life.

At that time, Enji was a student in UA. With dreams, hopes and ambitions. Big ambitions and plans. Inko was the one to attend him and they strike a talk of sorts.

That is how Enji Todoroki and Inko Midoriya became friends.

Enji came to the café every single day. To study, to eat or simply to talk with Inko. She wasn't complaining, finding the red-head company really nice.

While Inko introduced to him her friend Mitsuki, Enji showed her his best friend at the moment, a skinny aspiring hero by the name of Yagi Toshinori.

After years of being friends, one thing leads to another that guided Inko from moving from the shared floor she had with Mitsuki too living with Enji at his own apartment.

Not as friends, but as a pair.

She loved everything about him, his looks, ambitions, dreams, objectives.

He wanted to change the world to be better.

Today, as she stood in front of that man she once knew, the only thing remaining were his looks, but this time they were mixed with a frown.

"What happened?" Enji asked her as he walked closer to her. Inko stood her ground with a serious expression.

"He suffered an accident. I need help to pay for the operation." Inko stated and Endeavor smirked.

"So, you came to me for that reason. Tell me; why should I help you out? I mean, I don't even know his name, his age. Nothing. As far as I'm concerned, he is a stranger to me."

Inko gulped and prepared herself for what she was about to say. "I let you meet him."

Endeavor shook his head with the smirk still in place "Not good enough. I want to be part of his life. I want to KNOW him. Not just meet him once or twice. I would also like if he moves here with me and the rest of his-"

"Don't push your luck Enji. I heard rumors on how you treat your other children and I saw in the news what happened to your wife." Inko snapped, surprising herself of how she sounded so protective and confident.

Enji frowned one more time as flames started to dance around his shoulders. Inko took a step back, afraid of what the fire hero could do.

Letting out a growl he sat down as the flames died. "We will talk about that in the hospital. But first, i want to know more about him."

Inko nodded as she sat in the opposite sit where Enji sat. "That's acceptable."

Then she started speaking about Izuku.

Unknown to them, a small child was listening.

 ***Minutes Earlier***

Shoto Todoroki wasn't used to finishing early the training his dad put him through. Well, they never finished early.

When he heard a cheesy song and his father took out his phone. He at first, seemed to be really surprised at then what turned into a happy grin. He said that they were done for the day and he left to his room to do something.

Shoto, for more relieved his torture ended earlier, he was also curious on why his father was so excited for someone calling him.

Wondering what it was, he decided to follow his father, from what he heard, he was going to meet this person here at their house. So, the most probable option is that they meet in the main hall.

After hiding well in the hallway, he stood there waiting. After some minutes, a green haired woman was escorted into the room and she sat down waiting probably his father.

After his father appeared, dressed in one of his fancy clothes, they started talking. Or arguing more for what it seems like. But what caught his attention was what the woman said when she told his father about the person they were talking about.

'Izuku Midoriya...'

'Likes Katsudon...'

'Green hair, green eyes, freckles...'

'Fire quirk...'

'Son of his father...'

Wait what?

The person they were talking about was...

His brother?!

He pays attention to the talk seeing what else could he take. If this woman had some sort of romance with his father, then this kid must be years older than him. Maybe even older than Touya or Fuyumi.

'Seven years old...'

That's his age...

'What is going on here!?' Shoto thought as he continued to spy the talk.

"7? He is the same age as Shoto." His father stated and the woman glared at him.

"So, you cheated on her that long with me?" The woman said with anger lacing on her tone and his father narrowed his eyes.

"You didn't complain..."

"Because you didn't tell me you were married and with kids at the time! Only when I got pregnant, I found out about Rei being your wife! Don't act like if I was okay with destroying her life like you are! If I ever knew that from the beginning, I would get away from you as soon as it was possible!" She snapped as some tears started to leak from her eyes. His father tried to go to her to comfort her, but she pushed him away.

Shoto was watching the scene with eyes filled with anger as he gripped with all the strength his 7-year-old body could muster. 'He... cheated on mom...'

The woman swallowed hard before she spoke "Anyway, I think we should leave to the hospital now." She said as she stood up. His father nodded as he stood up.

"I'll drive us there. It will be faster to arrive." The woman glared at him, the tears from before still present on her eyes.

"I can get there alone, Enji."

"I thought that you wanted my help?" He asked sarcastically and the woman looked down with an angered expression.

"Fine. Let's go." His father smirked and walked to the door, following the woman. His father was about to meet his brother. He smiled slightly, thinking that the days of 'training' were over.

That smile was quickly replaced by a frown. If he can barely stand those, how could his hurt brother survive? Maybe they don't know each other and he is the son of the woman his father cheated with. But...

A hero always saves everyone.

He rushed out of his hiding spot and went towards his father. His father turned around hearing his footsteps, and looked down at him.

"Something you need?" he asked and Shoto nodded.

"I want to go too. I want to meet my brother." The young kid said his motives and his father glared at him.

But before he could say anything the green-haired woman come forward. "He can come. He can't be worse than you. Right?" She said smiling at Shoto with a smile. Shoto nodded with a blank expression not really sure on what to think about this woman.

The car ride was either tense or awkward. Depending on who you ask.

Enji kept trying on talking with the woman, Inko is her name, about his brother or about herself, just to be ignored or waved off. He could tell that the patience of his father was running low. Finally, they arrive to the hospital after some minutes of travel.

They went to the hospital room where there was a blonde woman and a blonde kid both with red eyes, waiting next to the door.

The blonde woman turned to them and a scowl took over her features as she spotted Enji.

"Enji... You dare to show your disgusting face again..." the woman spat and Enji narrowed his eyes.

"I see you haven't change Mitsuki."

"Yeah, and it looks you are even more an asshole now, flame-brain." Mitsuki said back with the scowl intensifying.

They left arguing, as the grownups went to see the doctor, leaving the two kids alone. They just stood there before they exchanged a look.

"Who the fuck are you?" The blonde kid asked him and Shoto raised a brow.

"Are you allowed to say that?" Shoto asked. He remembers being told that those words are forbidden.

The kid scoffed "Like I care! And I repeat; who the fuck are you?" he asked getting annoyed.

Shoto looked back to the wall "No one that you must know." He said and the kid growled.

They stayed in silence waiting for the doctors or grownups to come back.

 ***Doctor Office***

"So, . Are you... the father?" The doctor asked staring at the man, that reminded him of some hero, he can't pinpoint who.

Enji nodded "Yes. I am here to pay for my son operation. The sooner the better."

The doctor nodded "Right. Here," He passed Inko an authorization paper. "Sign this and after the payment is done, we can start."

Inko signed the piece of paper while Enji was looking at the price of the operation. It was a lot of money. But not for him.

The operation took some few hours. One or two top. The hospital had really good doctors with great quirks that could be used greatly for medicine. Shoto was anxious. They told them that Izuku is alright and even though he is tired right now, he is allowed to see people. His mother and the blonde kid (that kept asking him questions while waiting) went inside rushing. The blonde woman after warning/cursing his father one more time also entered the room. He looked at his father that was steeling himself to enter and meet his last son. He was born two months later than him, making him his older brother.

Deciding that it was time he pushed the door to enter.

 ***Izuku's Hospital Room***

"DEKU!" Katsuki screamed as he rushed next to the bed of his friend that hold his head.

"Not so loud Kachan. My head is killing me." He said with a slight smile.

"IZUKU!" His mom screamed now as she hugged him making him flinch first, but then he gave back the hug.

"Sorry mom. It wasn't my intention to worry you." Izuku apologized and tears started to fall from Inko's eyes.

"It's okay honey. Just... promise me you'll never do something like that again..." She asked and Izuku nodded with a smile.

"I'll try my best."

Inko broke the hug to let him breath again and he started to chat with Katsuki. Then the door was open and a kid with a bi-colored hair enter the room.

The first one to react was Katsuki "OI! What the fuck are you doing here!?" Mitsuki slapped him over the head.

"DON'T CURSE BRAT!"

"DON'T HIT ME YOU HAG!"

The kid ignored those two and walked to Izuku that was looking warily at him "Who are you?"

The kid looked at Izuku characteristics, checking him "Izuku Midoriya?" He asked and Izuku nodded.

"I guess."

The kid nodded with a blank face "My name is Shoto Todoroki. And I guess we are brothers."

Both Katsuki, that stopped arguing with his mom, and Izuku looked at the kid like if he was crazy.

"Eh?/The fuck?" Both Izuku and Katsuki asked at the same time and both turned to Inko and Mitsuki looking for answers.

Inko sighed "Izuku, honey. There is someone I want you to meet."

And the door was open one more time to let a red headed man in.

 **And done! This was the second chapter of 'Will od Fire'. I hope you guys liked it. For you guys to know, Shoto's mom, Rei, already had his panic attack and threw the boiled water to Shoto. In the future chapters I will show more of the relationship that Inko and Enji had in the past and in the next chapter will be Izuku first days in the Todoroki household. And he will meet there someone really important to him. No, not the pairing yet. That will come soon. Want a clue? He is a villain. And that's all! Remember to leave your review that it helps a lot only if it is positive or constructive, PM me for any question or suggestion, Follow and Favorite the story and me.**

 **Till Next Time.**

 **Roy D. Harper.**

In the next chapter:

"Welcome to your new home."

"Why do you like that man!?"

"H-H-Hello."

"You okay kid?"

"I don't like him..."

"I hate him..."

Next chapter: Small Changes


	4. I need to say something

**Okay... I think that I need to say this.**

 **No, don't worry, I won't be dropping any story or leaving FFN. No, this is about some of my... issues.**

 **This isn't easy to say, or write in this case, but my phycologist believes this is for the best. And because I feel more comfortable writing that talking this with people that I know, here I am, sharing this with you guys.**

 **First of all, why I started to write. As the ones that read 'A Change of Heart' since it came out, you already know that I already have one-year writing fics. Well, one year ago, some weeks before the first chapter of 'A Change of Heart' came out, my mom was diagnosed with cancer.**

 **No shit.**

 **After that I started to read DxD fics and I got frustrated because the best ones that I found, were not finished. Classic.**

 **So, determinate to do a good story with an end, I uploaded the after mentioned story. And I'm not going to lie, I expected it to have 30 followers top.**

 **After that, more stories came: '5 Hearts', 'Bones', 'Frozen Time', etc. And I was getting better.**

 **But, somethings happened with my dad, in school and in a small part-time job I had, that made me fall into something that I am not proud of. If I can say...**

 **I am disappointed of myself.**

 **One day a 'friend' gave me something that he told me that will 'help me'.**

 **You probably already guessed but I'll say it anyway.**

 **Me (Insert real name here, it is too soon to tell you guys) I am a drug addict.**

 **That was harder to do than expected.**

 **Right now I am in rehab and because of that, I will put in Hiatus all of my stories. This will last some time but when I'll come back, it will be stronger and better. With more ideas for new and old stories. I read your reviews and I take them to heart. Believe me, big things are coming.**

 **And I guess that was all. I did this to say out my problems. Why I started to write and why I keep writing. I'll see you in a couple of months when I get better. Thanks for all the support.**

 **With love,**

 **Roy D. Harper.**


	5. Recovery News

**Hey there you.**

 **Okay, so I been getting help like I said last time, and the number one advice that I received from the people in there, both patients and workers, was that I do something healthy that I like. Like a sport or something around those lines.**

 **So, if you wanted to know what have I done lately, is wrestle. Yeah. WWE, ROH, NJPW style version Chile. Not really good if you are asking.**

 **Anyway, so after some time, I talked this (My problem) with my literature teacher. And he took it surprisingly well. And he told me that doing something that I love or like at least, is the best drug I can take.**

' **But Roy-sama! What are you talking about!?' What I am talking about is that I might be back sooner than expected. I expected be back in mid-September, but I'll probably be back next week. With what I'll come back? You ask. With the following:**

 **An Angel Beats Fic. I will write this because my teacher recommended me to write something about this. So, expect the use or mention of drugs in this one.**

 **A DxD fic. Remember the new story I promised so many moons ago? Well, it be out soon.**

 **A BNHA x Tokyo Ghoul Fic. Yeah, I read some of these, and I like them a lot. My turn to try this out.**

 **An upload for ALL my stories.**

 **More will come. I am better now. I even met a nice girl that I believe we might have chemistry that we might build into something (wink, wink).**

 **So yeah, I am still in rehab but I'll upload probably and luckily next week. This was pricipaly made to make you guys know that I am alive.**

 **Till next week.**

 **Roy D. Harper.**


	6. Chapter 3: Small Changes

Chapter 3

 **I'm back! Welcome everybody to the third chapter of 'Will of Fire'. In the last one, Izuku met the rest of his family. In this one, we are going to see him interact with them. And before we start, remember to check my new story 'Different'. It is a BNHA x Tokyo Ghoul story. Now, let's go to the story!**

 **Legend:**

"Talking."

'Thinking...'

 **Chapter 3: Small Changes**

"Wow..." Was all that Izuku could say as he stared with awe to the mansion that was his dad home.

Enji smirked as he gave Izuku a slow push to encourage him go into the house "Welcome to your new home, Izuku."

Izuku snapped out of his thoughts and looked at his father. "New home? What about mom?"

Enji smirk didn't flatter "This home is mine. So, it is also home for you and your siblings. Now go inside. I want to show you your room."

Izuku nodded dumbly still surprised by how his new home looked on the outside. 'It is probably bigger inside...'

 ***Izuku's Room***

It seemed that his prediction was accurate. If it looked like a mansion outside, inside it was a palace. There were golden chandeliers on the roof. Paintings that looked expensive. Marble pillars were decorating the entrance. Solid roble furniture and stairs were also in place. Also, the many maids and butlers that received him and his father.

And his room could be the size of half of the apartment that he lived with his mom. It was huge! It had a TV, a king size bed, a PC, a desk and a shelf full of books.

Mom told him to be careful of his dad, because he can get to be a really bad man. But Izuku didn't get it. His dad was a hero. The number 2 hero of the country to be precise. How can a hero be bad? That doesn't make sense. When he asked Kachan about that, he was also confused.

He put his bag on his bed and opened the closet of his room. Inside there was a vault that inside had a lot of toys. A smile formed on Izuku's face. He decided. His dad isn't a bad guy. He is a cool guy.

A knock at his door caught his attention so, Izuku headed there to receive whoever was knocking. He opened the door and saw that it was his half-brother, Shoto.

"Hey Shoto, what do you-" Izuku asked but Shoto passed right through him and into his room "...Need?"

Shoto looked around the room before turning to Izuku "What do you think?"

"About?"

"About _him._ " Shoto almost spat the word confusing Izuku.

"Him? You mean dad?" Shoto narrowed his eyes but nodded "Well, he seems nice and all."

Shoto clenched his fists and gritted his teeth "Nice? _Nice!?_ He is everything but nice! What? You think that because he got you this stuff he is nice!?" Shoto screamed and Izuku was caught off guard.

"Ehm, dude, calm down a little. I think that you are over-reacting. I mean, if you want something from here you can have it. And I think that dad can-"

"Don't call him _dad_... Tell me; Why do you like that man!?" Shoto demanded getting face-to-face with Izuku.

"Dude for real. Chill down. You really are over-reacting over something little." Izuku said slowly and Shoto glared at Izuku before tuerning away.

"You don't get it. You just don't." He said and then he left the room leaving a confused Izuku behind.

 ***Some Hours Later***

Izuku was bored. It was simple. He had a huge room, toys and a PC to play. But he got no one to play with. Shoto was out of the options. The way he reacted before, let him think that he might not like him at all.

He didn't want to bother his dad. Besides the fact that he was out working.

He then remembered that he has others brothers. Maybe one of them is going to be friendlier that Shoto. Grinning with his mind set, he jumped off his bed and rushed outside as he started to look for someone else in the house.

He was running through the gigantic mansion, hoping he found someone willing to play or at least hang out. As he turned at a corner, he bumped into a girl.

She had turquoise eyes and a shoulder length white hair with red traces. Also, she used some glasses.

She dropped some books as she fell on her butt. Izuku also fell and he noticed what happened. "Hey, sorry about that. Let me help."

"N-No. I-I'm sorry about t-that. H-Hey, y-you are-" The girl shakily said and Izuku nodded.

"Name's Izuku Midoriya. Or, Todoroki. I'm not sure about that yet." Izuku said and the girl nodded.

"O-Okay. M-My name is F-Fuyumi Todoroki. I-I am your s-sister." Fuyumi introduced herself and Izuku grinned.

"Nice to meet ya Fuyumi. Hey why the books?" Izuku asked trying to make some talk.

"Oh! T-This? W-Well I need to study for a t-test." Fuyumi explained and Izuku grin flattered.

"So, you're busy?"

Fuyumi nodded "Y-Yes. S-Sorry maybe we can know each other later?" She asked and Izuku nodded with a forced smile.

"Sure. I'll be looking towards that." Fuyumi nodded and gave Izuku one last smile before leaving to her room.

Once she was out of sight, Izuku smile was gone as he stuffed his hands into his pockets, and went downstairs slowly. He was heading towards the door. 'Maybe I can go to Kachan's house... I mean, how far can it be?'

"You okay kid?" A voice snapped him out of his thoughts and he turned to see a red-haired kid with spikey hair and turquoise eyes. He seemed to be older that Fuyumi.

"Yeah, I guess." Izuku said as he then continued towards the door.

"Then why the frown?" The kid asked again and Izuku looked at him with a smile.

"I'm not frowning. See?" he pointed to his smile and the kid nodded.

"Aha. So, already escaping this hell hole? That was quick. I gave you a week. Natsuo a month." The kid stated in a bored manner and Izuku blinked at him.

"Escape? Why?" Izuku asked. He didn't get why everyone was so set on saying that his dad and this place was bad. Even his mom and auntie Mitsuki said to be careful of him.

The kid smirked as he shook his head "Nevermind, you'll find out soon. So, if you weren't escaping, then where are you going?"

Izuku grinned "To visit Kachan! This place is kinda of boring." The kid chuckled at that.

"You're right on that one kid. And who are you visiting? Kachan it's his name?" Izuku nodded and he scoffed "That's a stupid name."

"Oh really? Then what's your name?" Izuku challenged and the teen gave him a bored look.

"Toya Todoroki lil' bro. Let me guess, you gave him that nickname?" Toya asked and Izuku nodded.

"So?"

Toya smirked "Nothing. Only that it IS a stupid name."

"Hey! I make great nicknames! Is more, I am going to give you one right now!" Izuku proclaimed and Toya yawned.

"Whatever."

Izuku put his hand on his chin in a thinking manner "I'll call you..." an imaginary lightbulb pop over his head as he grinned "Dabi!"

"Dabi?" Toya asked and Izuku nodded with a big grin.

"Yeah! It is way better than Toya! Do you like it?"

Toya chuckled "Sure, sure. Call me however you want." He said as he stood up from the couch he was sitting. "I think that I'll go with you to 'Kachan's' place. As you said, this place is boring." Dabi said and Izuku grinned.

"Great! Let's go!"

 ***Bakugo Residence***

"So, you are Izuku's other half-brother?" Mitsuki asked Dabi as they sat on the living room while the kids went outside to play.

Dabi nodded "Pretty much. Name's Toya Todoroki."

Mitsuki nodded "I see. Hey, can I ask you a question?" Dabi nodded as he let out a 'Hmm' "What is life there?"

Dabi looked at her before leaning back and closing his eyes. "Sometimes is bad. Sometimes is good. Most of the time it is boring. Don't know what to tell ya ma'am. If you are expecting something like, 'Dad is the devil', I rather not say anything. Those are our problems, and with all due respect, those are none of yours."

Mitsuki nodded before sighing "Hey can you make me a favor at least?"

"I guess."

Mitsuki looked with serious look in her eye at Dabi "Can you keep an eye on Izuku?"

Dabi opened an eye and looked at her "What now?"

Mitsuki sighed "Look, Izuku is energetic and have his personality. But he is a great kid. I don't want your old man doing anything to corrupt him. So, what I am asking you is to take care of Izuku. I know that you might dislike him for being the son of the woman your dad cheated with, but can you still-"

"Yeah, yeah I get it ma'am. I already told you; that place is boring most of the time. Hopefully, the kid can bring some fun into it." Dabi interrupted her and she blinked at him before grinning.

"You know kid, for being son of Enji, you are alright." She praised as she gave him a somewhat hard slap at the back.

Dabi grumbled a little before yawning "Whatever. I just hope that things become more interesting."

Outside Katsuki and Izuku were talking about what happened during the day "So, the half-and-half bastard is a jerk..." Katsuki stated and Izuku scratched the back of his head.

"I wouldn't call Shoto a jerk yet. We just need to know each other better, y'know." Izuku defended his half-brother and Katsuki scoffed.

"Sure. I just don't like that guy." Katsuki said and Izuku shrugged.

"Let's give him some time, ok?"

 ***Todoroki Residence***

Shoto puked as he fell to the ground after his father punched him at the stomach. Enji watched him before turning around and leaving the room.

His training still is as hard as ever even after Izuku arrived into their lives. He gritted his teeth.

It seems that he is the only kid that his father actually cares about. He spoils him, smiles at him, treat him like a human.

"I hate him..." Shoto muttered.

And he wasn't talking about his father this time.

 **And done! This was chapter 3 of 'Will of Fire'. I hope that you enjoyed. So, if you know the theory, it says that Toya Todoroki, the eldest kid of the Todoroki family, is Dabi. There is little to none information about him to this point, so it can work. I'll make it work. And for the ones wondering about when Mama Midoriya will be gone, it will be soon. Muahahahaha! Ejem... Anyway, I am in USA now so that's why I took longer to upload. I was in thematic parks. Before I leave, a question; 'Venom' the movie is coming out in a month or so. So, because I love Venom, do you want to see a fic with Izuku with the symbiote? It won't be exactly like in the Marvel cannon. It will be more like my own unique version of it. Want to see it? Tell me on the reviews or PM me. And that's all! Leave your Review that it motivates me, PM me for any doubt or suggestions, Follow and Favorite the story.**

 **Till Next Time.**

 **Roy D. Harper.**

Next Chapter: A Burning Pain


	7. Chapter 4: A Burning Pain

Chapter 4

 **I'm back! Welcome everybody to the fourth chapter of 'Will of Fire'. In this one, bad things are going to happen. That's all I can tell without too much spoiler. And just for you to remember, Izuku and the rest have 7 years. And now, let us go to the story!**

 **Legend:**

"Talking."

'Thinking...'

 **Chapter 4: A Burning Pain**

"C'mon Dabi! We're late!"

"No, we are not. Calm down." Dabi said as he and Izuku were walking towards the door of the Todoroki Residence. Well, he was walking. Izuku was rushing to the door, telling him to hurry up.

"But we will be if you don't hurry!" Izuku said and his older half-brother yawned.

"Right, right. We don't want to worry your mom if we are late." Dabi had met Inko in other occasions and had saw how caring the woman is and how much she can worry over little things.

Izuku nodded "Good. Now let's- Hey Shoto!" Izuku interrupted himself when he saw his other brother sat in the couch reading something.

Izuku got next to Shoto "Hey, we are going to see my mom, want to..." Izuku started but Shoto interrupted him when he stood up and left "...come with us..."

Izuku looked how Shoto left with a sad look. Dabi patted his shoulder to call his attention. "Let's go kid. We are late."

Izuku nodded and followed the teen out of the house. They walked a couple of streets before Dabi had enough of Izuku down attitude. "Kid, drop it."

"Eh? What do you mean?"

"Look; Shoto has more issues than you and me combined. So, he sometimes can be a jerk. We just need to give him some space that's all." Dabi explained and Izuku nodded.

"But wouldn't be better if he talks to someone about it?"

Dabi shrugged "Maybe. But with who?"

"Me!" Dabi looked at him from the corner of his eye.

"Yeah. That won't work."

They went the rest of the way with a smirking Dabi and an angry Izuku, asking him what does that supposed to mean.

 ***Midoriya Residence***

"Izuku! You arrived. And you too Toya! Come in, come in." Inko said as she opened the door and saw her son and his half-brother at the doorstep.

Izuku nodded as he rushed inside and Toya entered at a slower pace. "Thank you Mrs. Midoriya/Mom." Said Dabi and Izuku respectively.

Inko nodded with a smile as she closed the door. Dabi and Izuku sat on the couch while Inko went for some drinks for them. "Here you go. What are you two going to do today?" Inko asked and Dabi shrugged.

"Don't know. Maybe to the park or something like that."

Inko smiled and Izuku got an idea "Hey mom, why don't you join us? It's been a while since we hanged out."

Inko put her finger on her chin "I don't know..."

"C'mon Mrs. Midoriya. I can't be the only one to keep an eye on the brat."

"Hey! I am not a brat!"

"Whatever. So, you're coming?" Dabi asked again and Inko smiled.

"Well if you insist, I'll go!"

Izuku grinned and Dabi smirked. "Great! Mom is coming!"

Dabi smirked and Inko giggled at the little kid's excitement. It didn't take them too long to leave the house and head to the park.

 ***Hours Later***

"That was fun! Wasn't it?" Izuku asked and Dabi rolled his eyes.

"Sure. Why not?"

Inko smiled as she watched how Izuku and Dabi were talking. She was glad that Izuku was adapting well to Enji home. He didn't seem to be sad or depressed. Besides, Toya took care of him.

As she was focusing on those two, she didn't notice the out of control truck that was going at full speed at them.

Dabi did as he grabbed Izuku and jumped out of the way "Mrs. Midoriya, move!"

But it was too late.

"MOM!"

 ***Hospital***

"Don't cry. She will be fine." Dabi comforted the crying boy as they waited in the lobby of the hospital for any news on the condition of Inko.

She was hit with full strength of the truck and when the paramedics arrived, she was barely alive. Izuku was still sobbing but he nodded.

He needs to be strong! Like Dabi or Dad!

It took hours until the doctor came out to give them the news. News that broke Izuku's heart.

Izuku hugged Dabi that hugged him back. Izuku was crying on Dabi's chest as the teen tried his best to reassure him.

He looked up as he listened to some footsteps. It was their father wearing a broken expression.

"Let's go. Both of you."

The car trip back home was painfully silent. No one talked and the only sound heard was the rain pouring down and Izuku silent cries.

Once they arrived, Enji send them both at their rooms. They obeyed without any question, not feeling good with what just happen.

 ***Next Morning***

Izuku woke up when his door was opened with a bang. He looked up to see the angered face of his father as flames danced on his shoulders.

"Dad? What's going on?" Izuku asked sleepy. Enji only went to him and gave him a hard slap on the face.

Izuku looked to the direction where he was slapped as Enji glared down at him. "You... You killed Inko..." He growled out as Izuku felt tears to his eyes.

Enji grabbed him by the arm and dragged him out of his room to the training room. Dabi, that was just waking up, heard the noise and went out to check what was going on.

"Oi. What are you doing with him?" he asked and Enji didn't stop and tightened his grip on Izuku's arm.

Dabi grabbed him by the arm "I asked you a question." He said in a low tone and Enji glared at him.

"This is none of your business boy. Now go back to your room!" Enji barked at him and Dabi glared at him.

"You are hurting my lil' bro. It is my business now."

Enji threw Izuku to the side and before anyone could react, Dabi was covered in bright, violent flames. Izuku couldn't mutter a word. He was petrified.

He burned Dabi.

His cool older brother.

His strong older brother.

Now he was screaming in pain.

"Leave my house and don't come back! I am done with you Toya!" Enji barked as he grabbed the still agonizing Dabi and threw him out of his house.

"D-Dabi..." Izuku muttered and Enji continue to drag him to the training room. Where he had 5 of the most painful minutes of his life.

 ***Nighttime, Izuku's Room***

Izuku was under the covers of his bed with a black eye. He didn't know why dad was so mad with him and Dabi all of the sudden. Now mom is gone forever and Dabi might be too.

He heard his door open and he jumped at the noise. He looked to see that it was Shoto. "What you want?" Izuku asked him, not wanting to deal with him now.

"I heard what happen. With Toya and your mom." Izuku looked down to the covers as tears threaten to leak out. "I'm sorry."

Shoto got closer and sat on his bed. "What did I do wrong?" Izuku asked as tears started to fall.

Shoto watched him in silence. This wasn't the arrogant, spoiled kid he first met and knew as his 'bastard brother'.

This was Izuku Midoriya. A hurt boy, months younger than him, that just like him, he lost his mother and just recently, a brother.

"Nothing. Father is like that. A bad person." Shoto simply said and Izuku snorted.

"I thought you were his favorite." He said with a small shaky smile.

"Just power wise. You were his favorite until now." They both shared a small laugh and Izuku looked at him.

"Friends, bro?"

Shoto nodded "Friends, brother."

 ***Streets***

"Dammit, dammit, DAMMIT!" Dabi screamed as he limped with fresh burns all over his body. He was leaning against a wall in an alleyway as he glared to the ground.

"That bastard..." He cursed thinking about Enji and what would he do to Izuku now "I need to save him... he can't stay there..." He muttered ready to turn back as a voice interrupted him.

"I don't think you can go anywhere like that kid." He turned around to see a man looking at him with red eyes.

"Fuck you! I need to go... he needs me..." Dabi gave some shaky steps as he collapsed to his knees due to the pain.

The stranger walked next to him "It is clear that you want to help someone. But like this... it would be impossible."

"Then what should I do? Eh!? Stay here and lick my wounds while he suffers!?" Dabi screamed at the man that rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"No. I can take care of them. Then, you can go. Only after I train you." The stranger said and Dabi raised a brow.

"Train me? Who the hell are you?"

"People call me Stain. And I want your help to reform this society from fake heroes, Toya Todoroki."

Dabi starred wide eyed at the Hero Killer before grinning. "Please... Call me Dabi."

 **And done! Boy that was a lot. Hope you enjoyed the chapter that many were waiting for. Now, I want to explain something about last chapter, you know, the one in Spanish. That was an announcement that I should had put in English but because I am a dumbass, I didn't. I basically said that maybe I will start a Youtube or Twitch Channel. It will be in English and I will see what I will upload. And that's all! Sorry again for the late update, I will try to update more often in 2019. Remember to leave your Review that it helps my motivation, PM me for any doubts or suggestions, Follow and Favorite me and the story.**

 **Till Next Time.**

 **Roy D. Harper.**

Next Chapter: Learning to Behave


	8. Chapter 5: Good Will

Chapter 5

 **I'm back! Welcome everybody to chapter 5 of 'Will of Fire'. In this one, I will introduce the pairing and there will be a time skip. Izuku and Shoto will have 13 at this point. And you might wonder, what happened to Dabi? You'll have to wait to find out. And now that is all said, let's go to the story!**

 **Legend:**

"Talking."

'Thinking...'

 **Chapter 5: Good Will**

"I can't believe you got expelled... Again." Shoto said to his half-brother that rolled his eyes with a smirk.

"C'mon Shoto; it wasn't my fault this time."

Shoto gave him a clod stare "You broke someone's nose and burned his hair. How it isn't your fault?"

"They were picking on little kids. They had it coming." Izuku defended his case while putting his hands at the back of his head.

Shoto sighed as he shook his head. Ever since _that_ day, they had become actual brothers. Sticking for each other and Shoto even trying to calm his father when he gets mad at Izuku.

But failing most of the times.

"Anyway," Izuku said "I am going to Kachan's place. Ever since the old geezer pulled me out of that school, is harder to see him." Izuku said and he grinned at Shoto "Want to come?"

"Katsuki doesn't like me. And neither do I like him." Shoto simply said as Izuku hugged him by the shoulder.

"You didn't like me neither, and hey, now we are buddies and stuff. You two just need to spend some quality time."

Shoto closed his eyes "I'll head home to calm him down. I doubt he will be happy about your newest expulsion." He said and Izuku chuckled.

"Nice plan bro. I'll go into hiding while you calm the beast." Izuku joked as he walked towards the Bakugo home.

Shoto sighed. His brother was a trouble maker. Probably just to anger Enji. Ever since Inko's death. Izuku was officially the 'bastard son'. And the wannabe hero made sure to remind him of that.

He still slept in the same room but had less things than before, conserving just some books, a desk, a computer that Izuku got from Fuyumi and his bed.

Natsuo moved away from the house so the she is the older sibling taking care of them. She is also the one that does the best job in calming Enji rage.

'This is the fourth school he was kicked out... he will be furious...' Shoto thought.

"Better get home quick."

 ***Kachan and Deku's 'Hideout'***

"For fuck sakes! Is it too hard to stay in one school, Deku?" Katsuki asked as him and Izuku where sat on one of the chairs in their 'hideout' in the beach.

"Not really. Maybe I am too cool for school." Izuku joked with a small smirk and Katsuki groaned as he rolled his eyes.

"Your shitty dad is going to go mad when he heard this."

Izuku chuckled "It is always fun to see the geezer lose it. So... worth it?" He asked and Katsuki passed his hand across his face.

"No. Not worth it at all. How the fuck you plan about getting into UA if you can't stay in one school!?"

"Relax, I am going to enter. My grades are good and my behavior can improve. Besides, I bet that being the son of _the all mighty number 2 hero_ helps a lot."

Izuku chuckled at the annoyed face of his friend. He knew his dad hates him, but he also knows that he would never risk his reputation for anything. He will be fine. He will receive a lot of screams, maybe not dinner and Fuyumi scolding him lightly.

He can deal with that.

 ***Todoroki Residence***

"This is the last school I am sending you." Izuku smirk fell once he heard the angry words of Enji.

"What?"

Enji scowl deepened "You hear me boy. I won't waste more time and money on a brat that doesn't wish to have an education. Be thankful that I am not sending you to the military school."

Izuku nodded. He knew he was being serious and was honestly surprised that he actually listened to Shoto's or Fuyumi's pleas.

"Now leave. I made the arrangements for your new school."

 ***Next Week, British School for Excellency***

"I feel so off here..." Izuku muttered as he opened the button of the neck of his shirt and let his tie loose. Shoto that walked with him for his first day, nodded.

"I am surprised that he enroll you in an expensive school like this. He maybe he wants some manners drilled into you."

"I have manners, thank you very much." Izuku said with a smirk and Shoto shook his head. Izuku continued to watch how the kids with his school uniform looked.

So clean.

So tidy.

So opposite like him.

"Y'know, maybe military school isn't that bad of an idea." Izuku said and Shoto slapped the back of his head.

"Izuku, please, please behave here. I don't want to see you fail your dream just because you don't feel comfortable in a new environment."

Izuku sighed as he slumped his shoulders "Fiiiiiiiine. But I won't like it!" Shoto smiled at his comment before both looked ahead. "This is my stop. See ya later bro."

"Goodluck on your first day."

Izuku walked into the school as he received weird glances from the other students. Some wondering who was the new kid, others why he was using the uniform in such undignified way and many already fearing or disliking the delinquent that just got in their school.

Izuku stopped in front of the school secretary. "Hey. I'm new here and don't know where my class is."

The old lady adjusted her glasses as she nodded "Mister Izuku Todoroki, I guess." Izuku nodded "Yes, follow me."

She guided him to the class where he will be now. The lady entered the class to inform the teacher about the new student and after some moments she came out. She told Izuku something about 'The school clothing code and stuff' and she left.

When he was called inside the class, he enters to see a class full of curious eyes looking at him. They were sat with both hands on their desk and without moving.

"Hey, name's Izuku Todoroki and I guess I am your new classmate." Izuku said and the teacher coughed at his hand after some minutes of silence.

"Do you mind telling us about yourself, Mr. Todoroki?"

Izuku grinned at the man "Nah, I'll pass. Where's my seat?" He asked and the teacher sighed as he then looked at his class.

"Would anyone wish to guide your new classmate for his first weeks in our school?" As expected, no one raised their hand.

No one but a girl with long vines as her hair. The teacher smiled "Thank you Miss. Shiozaki. You can take the morning to guide Mr. Todoroki across the school's grounds."

Ibara nodded with a small smile as she walked in front of Izuku and bowed her head "Pleasure to meet you, Todoroki-san. Please follow me."

They excited the class and Ibara started to show him the school.

"As you can see, this is the school yard. Here, we have a collection of different especies of birds and multiple flowers. Now, following this-"

"Excuse me, but can we skip the tour part and, I don't know, talk?" Izuku interrupted her and she looked at him confused.

"Talk, Todoroki-san?" she asked tilting her head "About?"

Izuku shrugged "Don't know. I am bored and lonely. I just want to talk about something."

Ibara nodded "I see Todoroki-san. What do you wish to-"

"And can you stop with the 'Todoroki-san' stuff? It makes me feel weird." Izuku cut her once again and she blinked.

"Then how do you wish to be called?"

Izuku shrugged "Izuku is fine I guess." He walked towards a bench and sat there. He tapped the spot next to him, and Ibara sat there. "So, why don't you tell me about yourself?"

Ibara nodded as she smiled "Well, there isn't much to say about me. It is not my intention to bore you."

Izuku grinned "Relax Ibara. I might be rude and look unorthodox, but I know how to listen." He joked and Ibara giggled as she nodded.

"Very well..." And so, they started to talk. Ibara comes from a Catholic family that owns multiples greenhouses, parks and museums. She told him about her; her love for nature and plants her faith in god and more.

"I never had been good with plants. I end up burning them by accident." Izuku said as he placed his hands behind his head and looked to the sky.

"How? You don't smoke do you?" She asked worried and Izuku shook his head.

"Nah. My quirk, flame soul in kind of powerful. Sometimes, when I sneeze for example, fire comes from my mouth. Maybe I am not made to take care of plants."

Ibara smiled at him "If you desire to know about botanic, I can teach you." She offered and Izuku grinned.

"Really!?" She nodded as she placed her hands together as in a praying way "Thanks! When do we start!?"

"There is a garden at the end of the school. We can go there after lunch."

Izuku waved his hand "Or... we can go now."

Ibara looked horrified "And skip classes? What would the teacher think of that behavior?" She asked and Izuku smirked.

"We can say that you were showing me that part of the school and we lost the time."

"But... But that would be lying." Ibara said and Izuku nodded.

"Maybe... but we are not making any harm. Are we?"

"I-I guess." After some thinking, she made her mind. With a sigh she walked to the direction of the garden. "Follow me."

 ***Shiozaki Residence***

Ibara was laid on her bed thinking about the new kid, Izuku Todoroki.

He was... different, in the sense of what she is used to. He is wild, carefree, laidback and kind of rude. But he is also funny and a good company. He listened to her and didn't seem to mind about her being more serene than most people.

She closed her eyes. He is a mystery. She broke the rules and lied because of him but she also had a fun time.

She smiled. She doesn't have any real friends. Just good classmates. He will talk to him tomorrow and see what are his real intentions.

 ***Next Day, Lunch Break***

Ibara had followed Izuku to the roof. She isn't sure what is he going to do there, but she will find out. During the day, she watched him slack off at class but that's it. He didn't annoy anyone, answered the questions correctly and was behaving well in her eyes.

She reached to the roof to see Izuku laid on a bench while eating a sandwich. He opened a lazy eye as he listened something and grinned at the girl.

"Hey Ibara! What bring you up here?" He asked and Ibara straightened herself and walked until she was in front of him. He sat up as he continued to eat his sandwich.

"I was simply wondering what where you doing here." She explained herself as she sat next to him.

Izuku grinned "Nothing special. I just like to eat on the roof."

"I see..." They stayed in silence and after a while she stood up and prepared to leave.

"Mind making me some company?" Izuku asked and she turned around to see him smiling at her. After a while she nodded as she made her way next to him.

"Not at all."

 **And done! WOO! Two chapters in two days! Damn I'm good! Ejem. Anyway, that was chapter 5, I hope you enjoyed it. I don't have much to say but two things:**

 **Number 1: Who is a better psychopath? Zack from Angels of Death or Alucard of Hellsing? Why? No reason. Maybe I'll write a story with one of these two, maybe I won't. Or maybe I am just curious. You know me.**

 **Number 2: An Omake! Yes! I think I only wrote three of these, but hell, here goes one.**

 **Omake: Ibara and Kachan**

"Are you sure you want to meet Kachan?" Izuku asked his friend that nodded with a smile.

"I am. I wish to know with what kind of people you relate yourself with."

Izuku nodded slowly "Right. Just have in mind that Kachan is kind of... you know... rude."

Ibara raised her brow "How rude? If he is like you, I don't believe I will have any problem."

"DEKU! Where the fuck had you been!?"

Ibara covered her mouth as she gasped hearing such vile words. Izuku sighed. This is going to be a long day.

Katsuki stormed to them and he stopped looking at Ibara. "Who the fuck is she?"

Ibara, seeing she was being talked too, snapped out of her thoughts "Greetings, my name is Ibara Shiozaki. It is a pleasure meeting you, Kachan-san."

Katsuki eye twitched as he glared at Izuku that was holding his laugh. "Deku... what the actual fuck!"

"Now, now Kachan. Cool off. She is being polite, isn't she? You should follow her example"

"Fuck you!"

Ibara watched with wide eyes the exchange between... friends? She isn't sure. She just knows that Kachan isn't really friendly.

 **I hope that this omake wasn't trash. I just wanted to show how Ibara and Kachan met. And that's all! Remember to leave your Review that it helps my motivation, PM me for any doubts or suggestion, Follow and Favorite me and the story.**

 **Till Next Time**

 **Roy D. Harper.**

Next Chapter: Brotherly Bond


	9. Chapter 6: Brotherly Bond

Chapter 6

 **I'm back! Welcome back to chapter 6 of 'Will of Fire'. In this one, we are going to have a time skip of months before the UA entrance exam. In other words, Izuku is now 15. This is the last chapter pre-cannon and... yeah, I think that's all I have to say in the intro. So let's go to the story!**

 **Legend:**

"Talking."

'Thinking...'

 **Chapter 6: Brotherly Bond**

Ibara and Izuku were walking down the street to head back home. Izuku was telling her a story about him and Kachan and the girl was laughing while covering her mouth.

"I can't believe you two did that." She said once she controlled her laughter.

Izuku grinned at her "But it happened! Kachan and I were and still are the bigger troublemakers you will ever meet." Izuku bragged and Ibara shook her head with a small smile on her lips.

Izuku looked to the sky as he placed his hands on the back of his head "So, where are you going to apply to study?" Izuku asked and Ibara turned at him with a smile.

"To UA's hero course. And you Izuku?"

Izuku grinned at her "To the same place, of course. Guess we are destined to be together." He joked and Ibara put her hands together in praying way.

"I will pray for us to be in the same class. That way we will know someone there." She said and Izuku nodded.

"By the way, Kachan and Shoto are also going there." At that Ibara shoulders slumped a little. "You still don't like them that much, do you?"

Ibara shook her head "I don't dislike them. I found Katsuki being... mean from time to time while your brother..."

Izuku sighed. He knew that Ibara didn't like Shoto. At all. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to tell her his first days in the Todoroki residence. She stayed with that idea.

"C'mon Ibara, he changed. Now we are super-duper friends and bros and stuff." He said with a smile and Ibara smiled at his comment. She enjoyed of his childish antics when he said stuff like that. "You just need to know him outside of his cold and hard exterior."

"I'll think about it. See you tomorrow." She said as they parted ways, each one to their house."

 ***Todoroki Residence***

Dinners at the Todoroki residence, are always filled with tension. No one says a word and once someone is done eating, he leaves his plate in the kitchen and can go.

Izuku and Shoto always sit next to each other, Fuyumi in front of one of them while Enji sat on the end of the table.

It was like any other dinner, no one talking, only looking at their food. It changed when Enji cleared his throat.

"Shoto, Izuku, I decided where you will go to study once you graduate school." He declared and Shoto gave him a cold look.

"I am going to UA. I don't care what you think."

Enji smirked "I already recommend you there, boy. No matter what, you are going to UA. And for you Izuku,"

"I am also going there." Izuku interrupted him and Enji frowned.

"You are going to the same university that Fuyumi went. I won't allow you to be in the same building that Shoto."

Izuku blinked a little before frowning "Okay, then I am going to Shiketsu. While it has a hero course, I am good."

Enji frown intensified "Listen to me and listen well; you are not going to UA, you are not going to Shiketsu and you are not going somewhere with a hero course. Because I won't allow you becoming a hero."

Shoto glared at his father while Izuku's eyes widen in realization. Shoto looked at his brother, waiting for him to fight that back, but he only lowered his head. "I'm... not hungry anymore." With that said he left the table.

Shoto stood up to go after him when he saw that Izuku locked himself in his bedroom. He sighed, maybe Izuku needs some time to cool off.

 ***Next Day***

"Are you alright, Izuku?" Ibara asked her friend that was looking... down. He was staring at the window while leaning his head on his hand.

Izuku didn't seem to notice her until she tapped his shoulder making him look at her way. He had bags under his eyes and gave her a weak smile. "Hey Ibara. How are you?"

"Izuku, are you okay?" She asked worried and Izuku nodded.

"Yeah. Just distracted."

Ibara nodded slowly and went to sit next to him as always. She expected for him to talk about something and tell her something funny. But no. He was silent and looking at the window.

And that was how the whole day went. Once the final bell rang, he stood up and quickly left. Ibara followed quickly behind and once in the street, she grabbed his shoulder to stop him.

"Izuku. Please, tell me what's wrong." Ibara asked and Izuku looked at her with a weak smile.

"Nothing. Just... nothing." He was about to leave when Ibara grabbed his hand.

"Please... I want to help you." Ibara begged him and Izuku looked to the ground.

"You can't..." Izuku took a deep breath as Ibara gave him a confused look "Yesterday, dad said that I wasn't allowed to become a hero. He won't allow me to enroll in any academy with a hero course." He let out a dry laugh as Ibara looked at him with a worried look. "Maybe I wasn't meant to be a hero. I am a bastard kid, a brat, a troublemaker. Not hero material."

Ibara grip on his hand got loose and he walked away. "Sorry Ibara."

"Izuku... please, let me help you."

Izuku stopped and looked at her "I'm sorry."

 ***Todoroki Residence***

Izuku entered the home and threw his bag to the couch. He was going to lock himself in his room when Shoto got in his way.

"Are you okay?"

Izuku nodded with a weak smile "Yeah bro. Just need some sleep."

He walked pass Shoto before he said "Katsuki called."

"So?"

"He said that Ibara called him because you were depressed." Shoto looked at his brother at the eye that looked down.

"I'm fine, okay? Just drop it."

"Is it because what he said yesterday?"

"What you think!?" Izuku snapped after a whole day of sadness. "I always wanted to be a hero! I always dreamed to help people when they can't help themselves! And now... now I can't!" A few tears escaped his eyes "I am never good enough... I couldn't save mom... I couldn't save Dabi... how the fuck I am supposed to be a hero that way?" he whispered and Shoto hugged him to comfort him.

Shoto looked up to the stairs, seeing Enji looking at the scene with a slight smirk. Shoto glared at him. He broke the embrace with Izuku, looked at his father at the eye and said.

"I am not going to UA."

Both, Izuku and Enji looked at Shoto. One with shock and the other with anger.

"What was that boy?" Enji said a scowl taking his face.

"I didn't stutter. I am not going to UA. Unless..."

"Unless?" Enjio asked.

"Unless Izuku is going with me, I won't go there." Shoto challenged his father seeing how flames danced on his shoulders. After a tense minute that felt like an hour, Enji snapped his tongue.

"Fine! He is allowed to take the entrance exam!" After that, he stormed away.

Izuku smiled as the shock left. A smile that turned into a grin as he jumped to hug his brother "Thank you Shoto! Thank you and Thank you! I don't know how to repay you!"

Shoto smiled slightly "Just pass the exam. Then we will be even."

Izuku nodded with a grin and searched for his phone in his pocket. He needed to tell Ibara and Kachan the good news. The probably got worried over him due to his attitude.

 ***Shiozaki Residence***

Ibara just received a message from Izuku. It said that he will go to UA and was apologizing for being a dick.

After scolding him for cursing, she decided to continue on her gift to him. It was a necklace conformed by multiple red balls all next to each other. She had planned to give him this for his birthday, but maybe now it would be a good time.

 **And done! That was chapter 6 of 'Will of Fire'. Hope that you enjoyed. Now, a few things:**

 **The necklace that Ibara will give to Izuku. It is the necklace that Dadan gave to Ace in One Piece. I thought it would be a nice little detail.**

 **Katsuki calling Shoto. Katsuki called Shoto because he got worried with what Ibara told him and Izuku didn't pick up. Shoto was the last option.**

 **Izuku getting depressed. He has been suffering under Enji watch for years. This broke him.**

 **And that was all! Remember to leave your Review that it helps my motivation, PM me for any doubts and suggestions, Follow and Favorite me and the story.**

 **Till Next Time.**

 **Roy D. Harper.**

Next Chapter: UA's Exams


	10. Chapter 7: UA's Exam

Chapter 7

 **I'm back! Welcome everybody to chapter 7 of 'Will of Fire'. In this one, we are finally starting cannon. YAY! I don't have much to say so let's start already!**

 **Legend:**

"Talking."

'Thinking...'

 **Chapter 7: UA's Exam**

"Do you two have everything?" Fuyumi asked to her two brothers that nodded.

"We do." Shoto said and Izuku grinned.

"No need to worry sis. Shoto will get in no matter what, and I, will beat the test and come out on top."

Fuyumi smiled as she nodded "You two really look cool." she said to them. Shoto smiled and Izuku grinned as both brothers left the house.

"This is gonna be fun." Izuku said and Shoto rolled his eyes.

"I think you need to take this more seriously. I risked my spot here for you."

"I know bro. Relax. I am trying to relax myself. You should try it too. After all, you have to give an interview or something, right?"

"I do. But you have to give a test, which is harder." Shoto commented as they were close to the doors of UA. He looked to the front "Here we split. Good luck Izuku."

"You two bro. And don't worry. I'll ace this test." Izuku said as he looked behind him to see Ibara arriving. He grinned and waved at her.

Ibara smiled at him, noticing he was wearing the necklace she gave to him. "Hello Izuku. You seem eager."

Izuku grinned at her "You bet I am! I barely slept last night waiting for this." Ibara giggled at that and both got into the building ready to start the test.

"Oi Deku, Plant Girl!" They turned around to see Katsuki arrive.

Izuku grinned "Hey Kachan. Didn't expect to see you so early."

Katsuki huffed "I take things seriously. Unlike you."

Izuku smirked as the three of them entered the room where the test will be given.

"EVERYONE SAY YEAH!" Present Mic screamed as no one answered back "What a reaction! Welcome everyone to UA's entrance exam! YEAH!"

"Why is he so loud?" Ibara asked and Izuku shrugged.

"It is his gimmick. Be loud."

Ibara giggled as they continue to watch and listened how the test was going to work. They will be sent to different areas to fight and destroy robots that depending what it is, they will receive 1, 2 or 3 points. Also, because someone asked, there is a robot that gives you 0 points. And with all that, they were ready to begin.

"We are not in the same areas." Izuku said as he read his slip.

Katsuki nodded "Probably to avoid friends helping each other's. That's bad. I really wanted to destroy you Deku."

Izuku smirked "I would love to see you try Kachan."

"Can you both stop? We are interrupting." Ibara scolded them. Katsuki snapped his tongue and Izuku rolled his eyes but both said nothing.

They went to their respective areas and waited for the doors to open areas and put on some sports gear. Izuku was shirtless and with some shorts and running shoes. He was still wearing Ibara's necklace.

He was stretching up, ready to start the test, when he felt a tap on his shoulder and turned around to see a teen with glasses and blue hair looking at him disapprovingly. "Shouldn't you be wearing more to cover yourself? This is an important test and you might as well be naked!" The teen exclaimed and Izuku rolled his eyes.

"Relax man. I just don't want my quirk burn my shirt." Izuku explained and the teen blinked.

"I see... then excuse me for interrupting your preparations for this exam. I am so ashmaed!"

Izuku chuckled at him "No harm done. Besides, I was just stretching a little. I'm all fired up for this!"

The teen nodded with a smile "Good to hear you are dedicated to become a hero! Good luck!" He then marched away in a robotic fashion.

"Alright everyone! Time to start!" The voice of Present Mic was heard as the door opened. Izuku didn't need to be told twice. He rushed between the other participants and enter the field already searching for the robots.

"That's the spirit kid! And the rest of you go! Villains will not wait for you like this!" With that, all the other students rushed behind the green-haired kid to enter the field.

Izuku found the test, rather easy. The robots weren't made to handle extreme temperatures, so Izuku just threw them a ball made out of fire that explodes at contact or simply indulge them in flames until they stop working.

He also helped other participants that seemed in trouble. He didn't give them any free points, but neither let them be harmed by the robots.

All was going nice and smoothly and Izuku is confident he has some good points under his sleeve. He stopped when he heard some loud step-like noise. He turned around to see the 0-pointer making its way across the field.

Everyone started to leave the scene and Izuku was about too, if it wasn't that he noticed someone trapped in some debris and about to be crushed by the gigantic robot.

He didn't know what hit him, but he ran towards the girl. He rushed and even propeled himself using his flames coming from his hands. He knew he wouldn't get there in time, so he jumped and went even higher using his flames as a propulsion until he was face-to-face with the machine.

'Here goes nothing...'

He coated his fist with flames and prepared himself to punch the robot. "HIKEN!" He screamed he made the punching motion. A column of fire appeared from the fist, engulfing the head of the robot making it fall backwards with its head melted.

'Now... how do I land?'

Izuku was free falling not entirely sure how to stop his fall. He can use his flames, but that won't make his fall any softer. He just closed his eyes, ready for the sudden impact when a gigantic hand caught him.

"That was close." He looked at the girl he just saved from the robot, being her the one holding him. She was smiling at him "Thanks for that. Name's Itsuka."

Izuku hopped of her hand "Izuku. Now if you don't mind, I have to-"

"And the exam is over! I hope you all did well!" The voice of Present Mic was heard and Izuku smirked.

"Go home, it seems. Nice meeting ya Itsuka."

Itsuka waved at him "Bye! Hope you passed the exam!"

 ***Todoroki Residence***

"Can you calm down?" Shoto asked his brother that was pacing around his room.

"No. I am way too nervous to calm down. What if I didn't make it!?"

"I saw you from the recommendation room. You did better than most." Shoto said again and Izuku stopped in his face.

"But still! What if-"

"Izuku! It is here!" Fuyumi screamed getting in the room and both brothers turned to their sister. Izuku quickly snapped the letter from Fuyumi's hands and opened it. From there a hologram of the pro-hero Vlad King appeared.

"Izuku Todoroki! You had been accepted into class 1-B of UA's Hero's Course! Congratulations! You, alongside Katsuki Bakugo, tied the first place. You will be placed in 1-B to balance the two classes. Here, you will learn all you need to become a competent hero. We expect great things from you!" And with that the hologram ended.

"You did it!" Fuyumi exclaimed as she squashed Izuku with her hug.

Shoto smiled at his brother, a proud smile "Congratulations."

While Izuku was still in shock. "I made it... I made it into UA..."

He then grinned "I made it into UA!"

 **And done! That was chapter 7 of 'Will of Fire'. Hope you enjoyed. I don't have much to say, because I feel this chapter was pretty clear. So, in other words, that's all! Remember to leave your Review that it helps my motivation, PM me for any doubts or suggestions and Follow and Favorite me and the story.**

 **Till Next Time.**

 **Roy D. Harper.**

Next Chapter: Fire vs Metal


	11. Chapter 8: Fire vs Metal

Chapter 8

 **I'm back! Welcome everybody to chapter 8 of 'Will of Fire'. In this one, this will be a more relaxed chapter per say. Why you ask? Why you always have to ask about everything?! Ejem. Sorry. Anyway, this will be Izuku first days in UA and with his new 'rival'. And with that said, let's begin the story!**

 **Legend:**

"Talking."

'Thinking...'

 **Chapter 8: Fire vs Metal**

 **(A/N: I edited this chapter)**

"It seems we are in the same class." Ibara said as she and Izuku walked towards class 1-B.

Izuku smirked "Told ya we were destined to be together. Now, where is our class?"

Ibara looked at the paper they gave her "It should be at the end of the hall."

They stopped at the gigantic door that said '1-B' and they went in. The class was almost empty with the exception of some few people. They walked to a seat next to the window and sat there. They started to talk as Izuku felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around to see who it was and grinned.

"Hey, you are that girl from the exam. Itsuka, right?"

Itsuka nodded "That one. At least I have a familiar face here." She looked at Ibara "Hey, nice to meet you, I am Itsuka Kendou."

Ibara smiled at her "Greetings, my name is Ibara Shiozaki. It is a pleasure to meet you."

The two girls started to talk and Izuku joined them. The class got with more people and small groups formed. The class was almost full as the door opened to let in a blonde kid.

"It seems that I am the last one, well, the best is always reserved for that. Be happy classmates, because I, Monoma Neito, will show you what a true hero looks like and-"

"I hate to interrupt, but you are not the last one." Izuku said and the confident in Monoma face seemed to fall apart.

"Wait, if you knew you were the last one, so that means that he was waiting for all of us to get in? That's..." a girl with green hair said and a hairy kid with glasses intercepted her.

"Ridiculous, that might be the word you might be looking for."

"More like desperate. But that also works."

"I saw his practicing outside. I didn't have the heart to tell him that we were still missing people." A girl with white hair said and the class exploded in conversation and in laughter. Monoma sat in front of Izuku as he rested his head on the desk.

Itsuka went to comfort him and when she noticed that it wasn't working, she looked at Izuku for help due to him not laughing. She felt her eye tick when she saw him sleeping peacefully. She walked to him and gave him a chop on his head, waking him up.

"Ow! What the hell?" Izuku asked and Itsuka pointed to Monoma. Izuku shrugged to receive another chop on the head. He rubbed his sore spot before sighing and sitting next to the blonde kid.

"Heeeeey buddy. How are you?"

Monoma didn't answer and Izuku looked at Itsuka for support but she only shrugged. He looked at Ibara that did the same action.

"Hey, why don't you try it again? We can pretend we didn't saw it."

"It wouldn't be the same!" Monoma countered.

"That's why we would pretend."

Before Monoma could answer, the door opened again this time to let a teen with grey hair, sharp teeth and some sort thick substance around his eyes. He had a big grin once he entered "Hey dudes! My name is Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu and I know we will all become bad ass heroes!" He exclaimed and Izuku grinned.

"Hey, I like that guy. Maybe you should take note from him- OW!" Monoma sank even further in his depression and Itsuka chopped Izuku again.

Tetsutetsu sat next to Izuku and grinned at him "Hey man, name's Tetsutestsu. Nice meeting ya!"

Izuku smirked at him "Yeah, I heard your intro. Izuku Todoroki."

TetsuTetsu grinned at him as the door opened and Vlad King entered the room. "Hello! I am Kan Sekijiro and I am your homeroom teacher. Now, put on this and go outside to the field. We are having a physical exam."

"Wait? And what about the introduction or orientation?" A boy with black spikey hair and a bandana asked and Kan frowned.

"You are in the hero-course, and it is my duty to make sure that you become great and capables heroes! Now go!"

"Man, that guy sure is charming." Izuku muttered as he put on the pants of PE.

"I bet he just wants to motivate us, who knows maybe this will be our first grade in the year." Tetsutesu offered and Monoma chuckled.

"If that's the case, then prepare to be left in the dust with my great abilities!" He laughed and a kid with a green mohawk and light green skin snapped his tongue.

"As if blondie. I will get the best note and destroy anyone in my way!" He exclaimed and the hairy kid interrupted him.

"Excuse me sir, but those words are not very hero-like."

"Shut up four-eyes!"

"C-Can we p-please not fight?" A tall teen with yellow skin and his head in shape like a glue dispenser asked and the mohawk boy glared at him.

"The fuck you say!?"

"Such violence is not needed here. We are in top hero school and your heart seem full of darkness." A teen with white hair and a completely black skin said and the glare was directed to him.

"Okay, time out, time out!" an albino kid with yellowish skin-color, flat nose and his teeth coming out of his mouth said getting between "We just met, there is no need to be violent." He suggested and the mohawk kid snapped his tongue and walked away.

"Well, that was interesting." A kid with brown spikey hair said and Izuku nodded.

"He reminds me to Kachan. Only that less explosive..."

Next to him, a short teen with a speech bubble instead of head looked at him, and in the tought bubble appeared "Kachan?"

"A friend of mine also in UA. Well, I am ready, coming big guy?" He asked to Tetsutetsu that grinned and walked out.

"Very well!" Kan screamed as everyone was out. Izuku was next to Ibara, Itsuka and Tetsutetsu as they listened to their sensei speak. "You will do different tests to determine your physical prowess. Izuku Todoroki! You had first spot in the entrance exam, so you will go first!" Izuku shrugged as he walked to the spot. Kan handed him a ball. "I want you to throw this ball as far as you can." Izuku did and the ball got 65 meters. Kan nodded "Now do it with your quirk." Izuku smirked as he grabbed another ball, lighted it on fire and threw it far, far away.

Kan showed the results to the students. "800 meters!?" The brown-haired boy screamed in shock.

"Hey, it seems fun. I want to go next!" the green haired girl screamed with a smile.

Kan sighed as his class descended into chaos. "Now! Let's begin the test!"

 ***50-Meters Dash***

"Hey, Izuku!" Izuku turned his head to Tetsutesu that was grinning at him "After I beat you in here I mean."

Izuku grinned "Let's see that."

They started the race and Izuku propeled himself forwards with his flames beating Tetsutetsu and finishing with 5.02 seconds.

Izuku smirked at the boy "No hard feelings, right?"

Tetsutesu grinned as they went to the next test.

And the test became a competition between those two. Who managed to have a stronger grip, who had jumped farther, and who jumped sideway faster.

Once the results were given, Izuku came on top, followed by Tetsutetsu. He grinned "Yes! I won!"

"This wasn't a competition." Ibara reminded him and Izuku smirked.

"Between metal boy and me, it is."

Tetsutetsu placed his hand on Izuku shoulder and gave him a grin "You won this time. But next one I will beat you!"

Itsuka sighed as she passed a hand across her face. They walked back to the class, where Izuku and Tetsutetsu did, what Itsuka calls...

The Testosterone Challenges.

Arm wrestle.

Who can eat the more?

Who arrived to the class first?

And more stupid things like that.

"C'mon Itsuka, they are just boys having fun." Tokage Setsuna said and Itsuka sighed.

"They are like children." Shishida Jurota said pushing his glasses back.

"You know flame-brain the most, is he always like this?" Kamakiri Togaru asked Ibara that gave a small smile seeing how Izuku tried to beat Tetsutetsu in an arm wrestle battle. Tetsutetsu was covered in metal while Izuku flames were dancing on his shoulders and arm.

"Well, yes. But I think that's part of his charm."

"Are you perhaps emotional invested with him that you would go to defend him and his childish antics?" Yanagi Reiko asked and the ones that were talking about turned to her not understanding what she said.

A loud crash sound brings their attention back to Izuku and Tetsutetsu. "Ha! I beat you!" Tetsutetsu celebrated as Izuku cursed.

"Dammit! Best out of 10!" Izuku challenged and Tetsutetsu grinned.

"You're on!"

"Are they aware that school is close to coming to an end?" Rin Hiryu asked Pony Tsunotori tilted her head.

"Should we warn them?"

Itsuka chuckled as she shook her head. "Let them notice that by themselves."

 ***1 Hour Later***

"Hey... Tetsu."

"Yeah... Izuku?"

"I think they left us." Izuku said as he continued to make pushups.

Tetsutetsu nodded "It seems like. Want to go eat something?"

Izuku grinned. "Ya bet."

 **And done! That was chapter 8 of 'Will of Fire'. Hope you enjoyed. I am not going to lie, this was a hard chapter, due that many of Class 1-B aren't really known but hey, it was a fun experience. And in the next chapter, we will have the first clash of the classes and more. And that's all! Remember to leave a Review that it helps my motivation, PM me for any doubts or suggestions, Follow and Favorite me and the story for any updates in the story or if I upload a new story.**

 **Till Next Time.**

 **Roy D. Harper.**

Next Chapter: Battle Trial


	12. Chapter 9: Battle Trial

Chapter 9

 **I'm back! Welcome everybody to chapter 9 of 'Will of Fire'. In this one, we will see the battle trials. And pretty much that, so with all that said, let's begin the chapter!**

 **Legend:**

"Talking."

'Thinking...'

" **ALL MIGHT BUFF SPEAKING!"**

 **Chapter 9: Battle Trial**

"Can you two please stop?" Itsuka snapped at Izuku and Tetsutetsu that were having a starring contest, with neither of them blinking or taking their eyes away from each other.

"No can do. This is serious." Izuku answered and Tetsutetsu nodded.

"Yeah. We are tied in everything else so this will be break it."

Itsuka took a deep breath before karate chopping both of them on the head making them close their eyes at the same time and rub the sore spot.

"Aw come on! Why now!?" Tetsutetsu complained and Izuku gave him a smirk.

"Why complain? It only made you lose quicker."

"Okay! Now you made it! I will-" Another karate chop to the head made the steel quirk user silence himself.

Monoma that was close chuckled lowly "You two are lucky I was not involved in your little child's play. Otherwise I would have destroyed both of you!" He then proceeded to laugh that was ignored with Izuku and Tetsutetsu resuming their starring match.

Itsuka passed a hand on her face as she sighed. Ibara next to her patted her back with a small smile.

The door was opened in a bang and the whole class went to their sits as Kan entered the room. He eyed the room before exclaiming "Today! We will have a battle trial class!"

The class descended into chaos as Kan slammed his hand on the table "And we will have a special guest! You can come in!"

After that All Might entered the class " **I... ENTER TROUGH THE DOOR LIKE A NORMAL PERSON!"**

"Dude! It is All Might!" Tetsutetsu exclaimed as he shook Izuku by the shoulders.

"Is that his silver age outfit?" Yanagi asked seeing the hero costume.

"Fuck yeah! A class with All Might!" Kamakiri exclaimed and All Might cleared his throat.

" **NOW! GO CHANGE TO YOUR HERO COSTUMES AND GO TO GROUNDS C!"**

 ***Ground C***

"Izuku, shouldn't you be wearing a... shirt?" Ibara asked to her friend that was wearing a black cowboy hat with a smiley and a sad face on it, a black trench coat and black pants with combat boots and the red necklace that she gave her.

Izuku shrugged "Nah. This is part of my hero character."

 **(A/N: Because I am lazy, I won't describe class 1-B Hero Attires. If you want to know, search them up.)**

" **ALRIGHT EVERYONE!"** All Might screamed as he took some notes for him to read **"WE ARE GOING TO PUT YOU IN PAIRS AND THEN IN TEAMS OF HEROES AND VILLAINS! THE HERO TEAM MUST RETRIEVE A BOMB THAT THE VILLAINS ARE PROTECTING! NOW FOR THE TEAMS!"**

Team A: Izuku and Tetsutetsu

Team B: Monoma and Ibara

Team C: Awase and Kamakiri

Team D: Kuroiro and Komoki

Team E: Itsuka and Yui

Team F: Shishida and Pony

Team G: Nirengeki and Manga

Team H: Juzo and Tetsuna

Team I: Kosei and Hiryu

Team J: Reiko and Kojiro

" **AND FOR THE FIRST MATCH! WE ARE GOING TO HAVE TEAM A AS HEROES VERSUS TEAM B AS VILLAINS! GOOD LUCK!"**

 ***Later***

"Any plan?" Tetsutetsu asked Izuku that was scratching his chin.

"Hmm... I Know Ibara's quirk, but Monoma's... what was it again?"

"Something about copy a quirk. So, anything in mind?"

Izuku snapped his fingers. "Actually, yeah. On what does your quirk depends?"

"On how much iron I eat. But what does that have to do with any of this?"

Izuku smirked "Just let him copy your quirk and there fight him. I'll make sure Ibara can't do anything."

'And then I'll buy her something for burning her hair...'

 ***Meanwhile, with the Villain Team***

"This is the moment to prove why I am the best!" Monoma shouted as Ibara put her hands together in a praying way.

"I just hope that this doesn't sever my friendship with Izuku."

Monoma turned to her "Friendship? I thought you two were dating."

Ibara tilted her head "Dating?"

Monoma shook his head "Forget it! We need to focus on a plan against the knuckle-head twins!"

"Hmm... My quirk is useless against Izuku's, so I should face Tetsutetsu."

"And Todoroki's quirk is useless against Tetsutetsu!" Monoma exclaimed and Ibara tilted her head.

"But they are in the same team, so why does that matter?"

Monoma grinned at her "Just watch, plant-girl."

" **ALL RIGHTY! IT IS TIME TO BEGIN! HEROES; YOU HAVE 30 MINUTES TO EITHER ARREST THE VILLAINS OR CAPTURE THE BOMB! GOOD LUCK TO BOTH TEAMS!"**

Izuku smirked as Tetsutetsu grinned "Show time!" Izuku said as both 'Heroes' got into the dark building.

Izuku raised a finger to light the dark hall with a small flame on the tip of his finger. "This ain't creepy at all. Huh." He muttered and Tetsutetsu chuckled.

"C'mon Izu-Bro! We have this in the bag!"

They kept walking up the stairs checking every single room until they arrived the 15th floor, where in middle of the hall, Monoma was waiting.

"FuFuFu... Silly heroes, may I ask what are you doing trespassing private property?" Monoma asked with an 'evil face'.

Izuku and Tetsutetsu shared a look as both shrugged "Ehm, Monoma, buddy pal, what are you doing?" Izuku asked as Monoma sighed as he placed his hand on his face.

"I am getting into character, flame-brain. You two should too. Ibara is doing it also."

Izuku eyes widen "Ibara is really doing it?" Monoma nodded quickly as Izuku grinned "Awesome!"

Izuku took a deep breath as he smirked "Sorry pal, but we know what is going here. So, you better come with us in silence. Or... I will crisp ya a little."

Tetsutetsu, getting the cue grinned "Yeah! You are one vs two! Better give up now!"

"FuFuFu... like I said... silly heroes. Ibara; if you may." Monoma said as vines came from the roof and wrapped around Tetsutesu and threw him at Monoma.

Izuku reacting quickly, burned the vines, making Ibara hiss of pain from the 16th floor, where the bomb was.

Once the vines let Tetsutetsu free, he aimed a punch at Monoma head as he turned into steel. Monoma moved to the side and simply tapped Tetsutetsu arm as he passed next to him.

Izuku saw the vines retiring through the venting conductor and smirked "Tetsu! Upstairs! There is the bomb!"

Tetsutetsu nodded grinning "Cool! Let's go!" He said as he passed Monoma and Izuku was after him.

Monoma grinned as his body turned into steel. "Not happening, Hero!" He said as he tackled Izuku to the ground making it crack a bit.

"Izu-Bro!"

"Go! I'll be fine!" Izuku said as he placed both his hands on Monoma's face and flames erupted from there.

The heat was so big that Monoma got of Izuku as he jumped to his feet rubbing his back. "Okay... gotta admit; that wasn't in the plan."

"Oh, believe me hero... plans... change all the time." Monoma said smiling "Now, should we continue?"

Izuku smirked as his shoulders caught fire "Bring it on."

 ***Floor 16** **th** *****

Tetsutetsu smashed the door open to see Ibara glaring at him. It honestly creeped him off the pure, religious girl glaring at him with so much hate.

"So, you made it so far. But sadly, you won't get close to the bomb." Ibara warned as Tetsutetsu grinned.

"Want to put that theory at a test?"

Ibara crossed her arms as the vines of her hair extended to the metal user. Tetsutesu deactivated his quirk to run faster and avoid the vines that were trying to catch him. Once on front of her, he turned back into steel and tried to punch her, just for the punch be caught in vines.

"Pathetic." Ibara said making Tetsutetsu eyes widen as he was thrown to the other side of the room.

Ibara watched how a pillar fell on him and thought that was that. For her surprise, the steel boy, managed to rise from the ruins and got into a fighting stance.

"Believe me! I still have much more to offer!"

"Will see." Ibara said crossing her arms as the vines started to move again.

 ***With Izuku and Monoma***

Izuku ducked another steel infused punch of Monoma as he punched him with a flame ingulfed punch to the stomach. Once it made contact, he hissed and rubbed his hands.

Monoma chuckled. "I see why you two are such great rivals. Your quirks are made to counter each other. You can't burn him due to his quirk making him into steel, and he can't get close to you, with your flames burning him slowly."

"Maybe. But at least I destroyed your suit." Izuku joked trying to distract Monoma to no effect.

"Perhaps. But in the end, I will win. Because no matter how hot your flames are! You will never burn me like this!" Monoma exclaimed and Izuku smirked.

"Want to bet?"

That caught Monoma off guard "Eh?"

"Tetsu! Prepare yourself! This will be our last move!" Izuku screamed.

"Okay!" Tetsutetsu said as he tried to touch the bomb just to be repelled by the vines.

Izuku crouched while smirking as he extended his arms "Flame Control: Flaming Pilar!" He screamed as a circle surrounded him and from it, a gigantic pillar made out of flames emerged up and down.

Ibara jumped back as some vines were carbonized by the fire that broke the roof of the building and Tetsutetsu saw, his opportunity.

Downstairs, five minutes had passed and Monoma turned back to normal. And then, Izuku moved.

"Hiken!" He screamed as he jumped and punched Monoma in the gut, making fire explode to the sides and sending Monoma crashing to the wall.

" **THE HERO TEAM WON!"** All Might screamed as Izuku smirked. During the chaos, Tetsutetsu jumped into the flames and hugged the bomb, showing that the heroes won.

 ***At the Control Room***

" **NOW; WHO WOULD TELL ME WHO WAS THE MVP OF THE TEST!?"** All Might asked as Shishida raised his hand.

"I would say Sir Tetsutetsu. After all, he was the one that did least damage on purpose to the structure. After all, the only time he damaged the building was when Lady Ibara threw him towards the pillars or walls."

" **CAN'T ARGUE WITH THAT YOUNG SHISHIDA!"**

"Ha! I beat ya Izu-Bro!" Tetsutetsu bragged as Izuku rubbed his back on pain.

"Oh, shut up! I am the master mind behind the plan!"

" **WELL! NOW GO TO RECOVERY GIRL'S OFFICE TO HEAL ANY INJURY SUSTAINED!"**

"Thank god! My back is killing me!"

"Shut it flame-brain! You probably gave me third degree burns!"

"Water. I need water to help my hair grow back."

"WoooHooo! Let's go dudes! We deserve a rest!"

Kan smiled at them "At least you four got a nice grade out of this."

 **And done! That was chapter 9 of 'Will of Fire'. Hope you enjoyed. Man, today I am on fire! Pun intended. I wrote two chapters of Frozen Time and one of Will of Fire. Two story that I haven't upload in quite some time, brought back the same day. Wrestlemania miracles man. Anyway, remember to leave your Review that it helps my motivation, PM me for any question or suggestion, Follow and Favorite me and the story.**

 **Till Next Time.**

 **Roy D. Harper.**

 **BTW: No one dare to spoil me Mania! I will watch it tomorrow in daily motion because in middle of Randy Orton vs Aj Styles my Network subscription ran out!**

Next Chapter: 1 Big Problem


End file.
